Role Reverse
by ASuperGleek
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SPOILER PICTURES STOP READING NOW! - Ok you guys still with me, this is what I think happened in the scene at the mall with Puck & Finn in the pictures we have seen as them dressed as...


**So some spoiler pictures came out today of Puck dressed as Blaine/Finn as Kurt and Tina as Rachel in a shopping Centre. This is what I think went down in the scene. **

"We need to come up with something awesome for Senior Prank you guys" Said Puck as he pulled up the closest chair and sat himself in front of the rest of the Glee Club members.  
"Are you serious we have nationals to worry about not playing some stupid little pranks. Tell him Finn" Rachel said as she crossed her arms in anger.  
"Actually Rachel, I think Puck's right. This is like the last time all of us here will be able to do something outside of Glee club all together. After graduation who knows what will happen."  
"His right, I would personally I like to do something outside of the Club. Count me in." Said Blaine who looked at Kurt who gave him a nod of approval.  
"So any ideas?" Puck asked.  
"Maybe I can ring Lord Tubbington he might have a few good ideas." Brittany asked.  
"No dear" Santana replied holding her hand with a smile on her face.  
"Maybe we can slushie the football team? You know reverse the roles as you speak?" Said Artie as he wheeled his chair next to Pucks.  
"No! That would get us in a lot of trouble but I like what you're saying here reverse the roles." Puck said as he started to think.  
"Why don't we swap, you remember when we had Miss Holiday and you guys started to mess around with your names." Kurt said as he got up off his seat and made his way down to the front of the group.  
"Kurt, changing our names isn't much of a prank really." Finn butted in.  
"I'm not saying change our names, we swap identity's we become each other for a day" Kurt said with a grin on his face, he loved makeovers and this was going to be one giant one.  
"How?" Mike asked.  
"We dress up as each other." Kurt replied as it took the sentence to run through everyone's minds after about 5 seconds everyone started to clap and cheer.  
"That's shorted then, we are going to swap identity's" Puck said.  
"Wait who's going to be who?" Blaine asked.  
"Simples we put our names in a hat and who ever we pull out we become." Kurt replied.  
"Wait does that include girls because I'm not dressing up like one." Finn asked as Kurt pulled out some paper from his note pad and stuck his cap on the piano.  
"No we do it by gender, boys will be boys, girls girls." Kurt began to hand out bits of paper and everyone began to write their names on it.  
After a few minutes all the boys placed their names in the hat, they all looked at each other to see who will go first. Finn got up after he saw everybody was looking at him, he made his way slowly across the room towards the hat and put his hand inside. He pulled out a small bit of folded paper and slowly began to read the one word that was on it.  
"KURT!" Finn said as dismay appeared on his face, did he really have to dress up like his stepbrother. Everyone laughed including Kurt.  
"Guess it's my turn." Puck said as he walked pasted Finn and dived his hand into the hat praying he would get Mike or someone. He pulled out his piece of paper.  
"Bla... Blaine!" Puck gasped after laughing at his friend. A couple of the members started to shout kiss including Rachel who found this hilarious.  
"I'm not kissing you." Puck said as Finn nodded in agreement.

"So why are we in the mall again" Asked Finn who had was wearing some white boots, skinny jeans which were his own, a cap and a jacket that took him about half an hour to put on as he tried to work out how it did up.  
"Meeting Tina, wait sorry I mean Rachel since we have to call everyone by who they are. I can't believe we are doing this." Puck replied he himself was wearing bright red skinny trousers, no socks with his shoes a white shirt under a sleeveless jumper and a bowtie.  
"How can Blaine go around with no socks? My ankles are freezing" Puck said as he saw he was getting looks from random people.  
"Where did you get the wig from?" Finn asked, it was so well made and placed so perfectly on his head.  
"You don't want to know" Puck replied  
"Why not?" Finn asked as they made their way to the fountain area.  
"Seriously you don't." Puck replied they stopped for a few seconds and looked at each other.

They saw a girl in the distance who looked like Tina but wearing Rachel's clothes. They looked at each other and started to walk over. Tina was ok with what she was wearing, actually all the girls kind of got a lucky escape as they kind of wore the same things to begin with. She heard a voice behind her and she turned round sharply knocking herself off her feet and landing head first into the fountain. Puck ran as fast as he could and helped the poor girl.  
"Tina are you ok?" Asked Puck as he pulled the girl up on her feet. She was now completely soaked from head to toe.  
"Is that you Puck?" She asked as she hadn't seen the guys in there outfits before.  
"Yep" He replied as he picked her up in his arms and walked out of the fountain and went and placed her on the nearest seat.  
"I didn't recognise you two. Wow you look... amazing." Tina said as she checked herself over.  
"Well I think someone has knocked there head and needs to see a doctor." Puck said not believing what Tina was saying. He was thinking to himself how terrible he looked.  
"No I haven't you both look awesome. Seriously how did you get your outfits to match Kurt and Blaine?" She asked.  
"Well I went through Kurt's wardrobe which I will never go in again. He has some weird clothes and for a second I thought I was going to end up in Narnia." Finn laughed.


End file.
